


A New Start

by SteveGarbage



Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Askr (Fire Emblem Heroes), Gen, Resplendent Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Summary: A short story celebrating Cordelia's resplendent hero garb of Askr
Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722151
Kudos: 8





	A New Start

Cordelia snapped a salute.

"Commander, I have a report on today's assignments, if you have a moment."

"Go ahead," Commander Anna answered with a nod.

"Thank you, Commander. I completed my daily patrol of the skies and report no unusual activity. The windmill in the river village was damaged in last night's wind storm, but the townsfolk are already making repairs.

"I instructed our young Pegasus Knights in aerial formations and air-to-ground attack tactics. They're catching on well.

"I took the liberty to feed and water the pegasi and horses upon my return. Pegasus Sunbeam's wing is healing well and I can tell she's anxious to get back to the skies soon.

"Lastly, I took inventory of the lances in the armory and have removed any substandard weaponry for refurbishing. I gave the lances that needed it a sharpening and they're now ready for deployment as needed.

"That concludes my report of this morning's activity, Commander," Cordelia said as she tucked her arms behind her back.

Commander Anna smiled and chuckled to herself. "How did we ever get by without you, Cordelia? Excellent work, as always."

"Thank you, Commander."

"I still don't fully understand why you wanted to leave Ylisse and enlist with the Order of Heroes, but we're happy to have you," Anna said with another friendly smile.

"I'm just happy to serve, Commander, in whatever way I'm needed."

In truth, her decision to pledge her service to the Order of Heroes was more selfish than Commander Anna, Prince Alfonse and Princess Sharena took it as. She could be as useful at home in Ylisse. No doubt she would have been named as the next Commander of the airborne corps. They still fawned over her as if she were the perfect warrior, capable of doing anything.

Anything, but the one thing she desired most.

The realm of Askr was far, far away, far enough away that she could find distraction in honest, hard work, and the hope that, in time, she might begin to forget.

She hoped desperately that the agony that speared her heart daily might some day fade away.


End file.
